1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary shaft tool for machining bores, and more particularly a rotary shaft tool for machining blind hole bores.
2. Discussion of Related Art
For machining bores, particularly for fine machining or high speed machining, rotary shaft tools are known that are constructed as single-blade or multi-blade reamers. The reamers have a shaft in which at least one longitudinal conduit for coolant/lubricant extends. The shaft is connected to a cutter head that has at least one chip space or chip groove. This chip space has a constant cross section, at least in the region of the main cutting edge and minor cutting edge. This continuous cross section of the chip space can merge into a chip discharge region, which is then usually enlarged in comparison with the continuous cross section of the chip space.
Such rotary shaft tools have the disadvantage that sufficient chip removal is not provided for a trouble-free operation, particularly for machining blind hole bores. Indeed, the coolant/lubricant liquid is introduced into the blind hole bore under high pressures via a longitudinal conduit, in order to be turned around in the base of the bore so that the coolant/lubricant exits upward from the blind hole bore via the chip spaces and can carry the chips away. The chips that are not carried away from the blind hole bore cause an impairment of the bore surface being machined, so that workpieces become unusable.